Potential Realization
The power to bring out the hidden potential of oneself and/or others. Sub-power of Potential Manipulation and Power Activation. Related to Potential Creation. Also Called * Potential Access/Awakening/Unlocking Capabilities The user can bring out the hidden potential/talents of themselves and/or others, including special abilities. Applications * Limiter Removal - by removing limiters, the user can bring out their potential. * Power Apex Inducement * Power Augmentation * Self-Power Augmentation - when used on oneself Variations * Maximum Concentration Capacity - using 100% of one's concentration allows them to push their capabilities to their full potential. * Transformation - by transforming, the user can bring out their potential Associations * Enhanced Potential * Potential Force Manipulation * Potential Manipulation * True Power Limitations * May only be able to bring out a portion of said hidden talents. * May only be able to bring out the potential of oneself or others, not both. * May be limited to specific conditions. * Weak against Capability Suppression. Known Users See also: Time to Unlock More True Potential *Heather Tobey (The 4400) *Ectonurites (Ben 10) **Zs'Skayr *Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) *Babidi (Dragon Ball series) *Guru (Dragon Ball series) *Old Kai (Dragon Ball series) *Shenron (Dragon Ball Online) *Takeru Tenkuuji (Kamen Rider Ghost) *Athena (Hayate no Gotoku) *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Zone Users (Kuroko no Basuke) *Elemental Masters (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) *Breed (One Piece) *Saitama (One Punch Man) *Zelda (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) *Pyrrha Nikos (RWBY) *Emerl (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Master Monk Guan (Xiaolin Showdown) *Omi (Xiaolin Showdown) Known Objects * Berserker Armor (Berserk) * Hogyoku (Bleach) * Rebellion (Devil May Cry series) * Yamato (Devil May Cry series) * Dark Spore (Digimon Adventure 02) * Ultra Divine Water (Dragon Ball series) * Keyblade of Heart (Kingdom Hearts) * Peto Peto no Mi (One Piece) * Gem of Cyttorak (X-Men: Evolution) Known Powers *Awakening (Saga Frontier) Gallery Heather_Tobey.jpg|Heather Tobey (The 4400) used this ability to bring out the artistic potential in her students, as well as to improve Richard Tyler's telekinetic powers. Ghostfreak Full Potential.jpg|When in total darkness, such as the vacuum of space, Zs'Skayr (Ben 10) is able to access his full potential. Berserker Armor.jpg|The Berserker Armor (Berserk) unlocks the wearer's full combat potential by disabling the body's subconscious limiters. Potential_Creation.png|The Hogyoku (Bleach) unlocked the hidden potential in Orihime and Sado, answering their need to no longer be burdens. Slayeractivationspell.png|Using the power of the Scythe, Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) unlocks the potential of all Potential Slayers worldwide, turning them into full-fledged Slayers. Rebellion.jpg|The Rebellion (Devil May Cry series) was able to awaken its full potential after coming into contact with the blood of its wielder, Dante... Devil Trigger Dante.png|...as well as awaken Dante's dormant potential and allow him to access his Devil Trigger. Yamato.png|Similary, The Yamato (Devil May Cry series), when restored by Nero's Devil Bringer... Super Nero DMC4.jpg|...was able to help Nero (Devil May Cry 4) unlock his Devil Trigger, allowing him to summon a spectral demon avatar that wields Yamato and fires Summoned Swords. 2-48 Dark Spore.png|In addition to corrupting their hosts, Dark Spores (Digimon Adventure 02) draw out said hosts' academic and athletic potential. Babidi.png|In addition to placing others under his control, Babidi's (Dragon Ball series) magic also draws out their hidden power. OldKaiandGohan.png|The Old Kai (Dragon Ball series) in the process of unlocking Gohan's full potential. Potential_Unleashed_Gohan.png|Gohan's (Dragon Ball) Potential Unleashed form is the result of having all of his dormant potential unlocked by the Old Kai. UltraDivineWater2.png|The Ultra Divine Water (Dragon Ball) can unlock the potential and hidden powers of whoever drinks it, provided they survive. Kid_Goku's_full_potential_released.png|Goku (Dragon Ball) having his hidden potential unlocked by the Ultra Divine Water. Shenron DBO.jpg|By the year 1000, the different incarnations of Shenron (Dragon Ball Online) are mostly used to unlock the full potential of humans, Namekians, and Majins, allowing them to transform. Keyblade_of_heart_KH.png|The Keyblade of Heart (Kingdom Hearts) can unlock a person's heart and release their inner darkness... Maleficent_(Dragon)_KHBBS.png|...with Maleficent becoming a powerful dragon upon being stabbed with it. Sora's Drive Forms.jpg|By unlocking his different Drive Forms, Sora (Kingdom Hearts) is able to realize his full potential. Kagami_in_the_Zone.gif|As a Zone User, Taiga Kagami (Kuroko no Basuke) is able to enhance his capabilities to their full potential by using 100% of his concentration. True Master Sword.png|The Master Sword (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) has been blessed by Zelda, the mortal reincarnation of Hylia, unlocking its true potential. NRKai1.jpg|By overcoming their emotional obstacles, Elemental Masters (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) can access to their True Potential, gaining full control over their elemental powers. Peto_Peto_no_Mi_Infobox.png|In addition to letting him control living things, Breed (One Piece) can use the power of the Peto Peto no Mi to bring out the full potential of those he controls. Masked_Marauder_Dark_Ball.png|In addition to turning them evil, Dark Balls (Pokémon) unlock a Pokémon's potential, raising their strength to the highest level. 1106_The_Emerald_Forest_11233.png|Pyrrha Nikos (RWBY) unlocking Jaune Arc's Aura potential. Sonicchannel emerl.png|By forming bonds with Sonic and his friends and learning their skills and powers, Emerl (Sonic the Hedgehog) was able to unlock his nigh-unlimited fighting potential... Ult Emerl.png|...eventually becoming Ultimate Emerl. Omi.png|By activating his chi, Omi (Xiaolin Showdown) is able to unlock his full potential. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Augmentation Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Mental Power Category:Enhancements Category:Manipulations Category:Rare power